video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thundercats - Volume 1 - The Doomgaze/The Terror of Hammerhand and Volume 2 - The Spaceship Beneath the Sands/Lord of the Snows
|running time = 43 minutes 42 minutes |catalogue number = LR2238 LR2245 |rating = }} Thundercats - Volume 1 - The Doomgaze/The Terror of Hammerhand and Volume 2 - The Spaceship Beneath the Sands/Lord of the Snows is a UK Double Video release by The Video Collection on 5th October 1987. Episode Info Volume 1 In these two incredible episodes, the ThunderCats meet and battle against the forces of evil. The Doomgaze Mumm-Ra allies with the Egyptian princess Ta-She to gain the Doomgaze, an entrancing power which could enslave the ThunderCats. To free her from the Timewarp Prison, they need three elements: a tuft of Cheetara’s hair, a Unicorn’s golden shoe, and a Berbil’s tear. The Mutants aided by a Man-O-War cloud, gather the elements and kidnap Ro-Ber-Belle. The Terror Of Hammerhand Is nothing safe from the awesome forces of darkness? In a forest where goodness prevails, a young unicorn is captured by the villianous Hammerhand, and his band of followers, the Berserkers. Can Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats outwit the Berserkers and crush the tyrannical rule of Hammerhand? Volume 2 Is there no peace for the TunderCats, forever being drawn into battle to rid the world of evil. The Spaceship Beneath The Sands From beneath the Desert of Sinking Sands, the treacherous Mumm-Ra unearths the Mutant’s buried spacecraft. The vile low-life Mutants, armed with their fabulous superweapons, prepare to fight the ThunderCats. Lion-O and Panthro in a desperate effort to conquer their insidious adversaries, persue them, into the dark, infathomable depths of the sea…. Lord of the Snows The ThunderCats track a falling meteor of Thundrillium, their power source, to Hook Mountain. Snowman, the cold hearted ruler of this icy wasteland and his giant cat Snowmeow are guarding it jealously. Lion-O and Snarf offer friendship in exchange for the meteor, but when their offer is refused, a battle begins. Close at hand lurk the evil Mutants with their villianous colleague Vultureman, who are plotting to steal the meteor for themselves…. Credits Opening (ThunderCats - Volume 1 - The Doomgaze/The Terror of Hammerhand) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Closing (ThunderCats - Volume 1 - The Doomgaze/The Terror of Hammerhand) * End of The Terror of Hammerhand (1985) * ThunderCats closing credits * Opening (ThunderCats - Volume 2 - The Spaceship Beneath the Sands/Lord of the Snows) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Closing (ThunderCats - Volume 2 - The Spaceship Beneath the Sands/Lord of the Snows) * End of Lord of the Snows (1985) * ThunderCats closing credits * Gallery Thundercats-Volume-1-2-Double (2).png|Spine Thundercats-Volume-1-2-Double-_57.jpg|Back cover Thundercats-Volume-1-2-Double-_57 (1).jpg|2 Cassettes ThunderCats - Volume 1 - The Doomgaze and The Terror of Hammerhead (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png|Cassette 1 with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 Thundercats-VHS-Video-Collection-_57.jpg Thundercats-double-pack-35020l.jpg Thundercats-double-pack-24372l.jpg Thundercats-double-pack-35019l.jpg Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Rankin/Bass Productions Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:ThunderCats Category:2 Previously Unreleased Videos Category:Double Pack videos Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Lorimar Home Video Category:Lorimar Television